disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pizza Pie in the Sky
"Pizza Pie in the Sky" is the fifty-second episode of The Disney Afternoon animated series, TaleSpin. It premiered on February 5, 1991. Plot Rebecca leaves Baloo in charge of Higher For Hire while she goes away for a business boot camp in hopes of learning new ways to make more money. Baloo tries to offer her some money making advice but Rebecca does not take him seriously and leaves. At Louie's Place, Baloo and Kit think about ways to make money but not having any luck with ideas. However when Louie brings up one of his special pizzas, an idea finally comes to Baloo, an air pizza business. Their first delivery does not go well when they try to deliver a pizza to someone living in the Arctic. Using up 500 gallons of gas for going back and forth just to deliver one pizza. Baloo feels they are starting too small so in order to make big business they advertise by dropping thousands of pizzas all across Cape Suzette. They also draw the attention of a health inspector. Baloo and Kit get a call from Louie that they have been given an order of two hundred pizzas for lunch, one with anchovies. Since Baloo and Kit used their money for gas they borrow some of Rebecca's money from the vault and buy a barrel of anchovies from a cheap fish market. When Louie takes one sniff at the barrel of gubbies he suddenly falls sick because of his allergies. Without Louie's help and with only one hour, Baloo and Kit make the pizzas themselves but on a larger scale, unaware of the health inspector. With the pizzas made, Baloo and Kit start cooking them while making the delivery but the oven suddenly catches fire. With the oven gone, Baloo comes up with one last idea to cook the pizzas by flying into an active volcano. The pizzas are successfully cooked but Baloo has a struggle flying out of the volcano. Kit throws out everything except the pizzas in order to lighten their load. The last thing that is thrown overboard is a cube of ice which after sinking into the lava creates a sudden burst of steam that shoots the Sea Duck out of the volcano and back on course. Baloo and Kit successfully deliver the pizzas and make a lot of money, only to have the health inspector take it away as payment for their fines. Cast *Ed Gilbert as Baloo *R.J. Williams as Kit Cloudkicker *Sally Struthers as Rebecca Cunningham *Jim Cummings as Louie/Bob *Dan Gilvezan as The Health Inspector Gallery Home video releases DVD * TaleSpin: Volume 2 Trivia *A killer whale that looks a lot like Spot from The Little Mermaid (TV series) makes a cameo appearance in this episode. However, The Little Mermaid series did not premiere until 1992. *The title is a pun on the phrase "Pie in the Sky". Goofs *When the giant snowball goes splat on the Sea Duck, the scene pauses. *When Bob offers Baloo an octopus, his hand is orange and in the next scene his whole body is gray. *In the scene where Baloo pushes the oven overboard, there is no smoke until Baloo enters the scene. *After the Sea Duck escapes the volcano, the scenery in the next scene still shows Baloo and Kit are still flying inside the volcano until the next scene shows they are in the sky. Category:Television episodes Category:TaleSpin episodes